


My angel guiding me to hell

by agentharryhart



Series: God sent me an angel but it led me to Hell [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Why did I make this again, eh fuck it, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentharryhart/pseuds/agentharryhart
Summary: A day after that meeting, Taron was sat inside his flat, a drink in his hand, trying to think of anything but Colin. It’s not that he was getting tired of thinking about him, god no, he’ll never do. It’s just his mind has been on fire and on running for the past few hours, the thought of getting to have a love scene with Colin sending tingles up his spine.orTaron and Colin get to work together for a new movie which involves his long-awaited love scene with the man he loves.Two parts:Chapter 1. FirthertonChapter 2. Hartwin





	My angel guiding me to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in sex nor filming sex scenes. I apologize if I got something wrong.  
> I also apologize to Taron and Colin for this.   
> I hope no fellow Catholics get offended by this. 
> 
> \---
> 
> This will come in two parts; the first is Firtherton and the second is Hartwin.  
> The Hartwin part is basically an AU; narrating it as them as the characters, instead of being actors.

Colin Firth is, without a doubt, a handsome and talented man.

 

Taron had made peace with that undeniable fact and had thanked the gods he knew, even the ones he didn’t, for blessing him and giving him the chance to be co-stars and friends with the man.

 

It had been two years since they’ve wrapped up Kingsman: The Golden Circle, both of them promising to keep in touch afterward as they moved on towards their different projects and movies to film. Colin had to shoot Mamma Mia! 2 afterward and Taron with Robin Hood.

 

Their schedules weren’t completely conflicting, much to Taron’s delight. It meant more time to message Colin and annoy him or call him, without feeling guilty of disturbing him in the middle of shooting. Then again, Colin was too much of a gentleman to tell him if he was actually disturbing him or not, so he never was too sure about it.

 

He’s been downright thankful for Colin’s presence in his life. Ever since Kingsman: The Secret Service, the man was someone he’d grown close to, had grown accustomed to being with, and had gotten used to all the friendly banter and comfortable atmosphere around them. It was as if they were meant to be together.

 

Then again, it was the traitorous and imaginative side of his mind that wished it was like that. He had also cursed out loud to the gods for he had this tremendously huge crush on Colin and it was something that was not wavering any time soon. It felt more like a punishment rather than a reward if he was completely honest.

 

Every good second spent with Colin was absolute heaven for his soul, yet hell for his sanity, add in his dignity. The man had been Taron’s crush, probably more than a silly old crush, for years. Ever since he was a teenager and watched a rerun of one of Colin’s films, he had instantly taken an interest to the man yet not once had he imagined he’d finally be able to see him in real life.

 

And not just see, but to work with him side by side and to be his friends and have his _goddamn phone number_ in his contacts.

 

But then one thing led to another, they always do when you don’t do anything to stop it. He didn’t do anything to stop this growing passion for the man, turning the what the thought was strictly professional love into an I-honestly-want-to-be-with-you-and-marry-you kind of love, and it wasn’t a good sign.

 

Because, first of all, Colin was a lot older than Taron was. A thirty-year-old gap between the both of them yet all Taron could associate to it was it was a more...appropriate, for lack of better wording, way of calling a significant other as “daddy” and boy was he going to hell for that.

 

Second, probably the most important factor that should’ve been considered was Colin was married. Livia and Colin were a beautiful power couple and he adored them so much; during times when he’d get invited to eat dinner with the two of them, he always felt welcomed and, dare he says, a part of their family.

 

Truth be told, it kind of sucked. Livia was the nicest person he’s ever met, always so warm and welcoming, add the fact that she was a part of an organization that was trying to save the Earth from all the pollution and trash, she was a very wonderful person, which was why Taron felt incredibly guilty for not being able to stop himself from liking—and wanting Colin.

 

Two sides of him were always fighting; the other had the urge to pay up any director interested in taking him as a character in their films to have Colin as his partner or at least a co-star of the film. The other side tried to think more rationally and had fought that naughty urge down, thinking that there will, once again, come a time that both of them will cross paths again as costars and finally be together again.

 

So when his agent called him and informed him about a director interested in taking him in in a movie ( _“Good morning, Taron. Someone wanted to cast you into their film and thought you might want it?”_ ) and then mentioning Colin was also a part of it ( _“And um, Mr. Firth’s apparently also in it as well.”_ ), he wasted no time in agreeing and asked when they’ll meet and start.

 

 

Colin is truly a piece of God’s work and Taron is royally fucked.

 

And quite literally, it seemed.

 

They had met up with the director two days after, Taron inwardly fangirling over the fact that he got to see Colin _again_ yet outwardly keeping his posture calm and collected, handshakes and hugs in check. They had discussed the movie details and Taron could not help but pour gratification once again to the gods.

 

Apparently, the director wanted to stir up something controversial and an insane plot and thought both of them was quite fitting for the movie.

 

Taron was supposed to be a young adult, wanting to find interest in his life as it was bland and boring. His character decided one day to take up the usual advice of his friends that were worshipers to go to the church for once and that’s where he finds Colin’s character.

 

Truth be told, it could have ended there if the director didn’t want much infamy to bestow upon his name. It could have started with those “I met you in the Church and I think it’s God’s sign for me to marry you” tropes, where he’d get to sit beside Colin’s character and they hit it off there, maybe even bring up the old “did you fall from Heaven?” pickup line. It could have started with a cliché plotline since people never grow tired of them, but no, Colin’s character had to be a priest.

 

A fucking _priest_ of all possible love interests.

 

He’s done the motion of knowing he’ll go to hell for every little naughty, dirty thought he’d ever had about Colin, but this one will honestly secure his permit to get locked out of Heaven and enter Hell.

 

“So, are you guys okay with the movie?” The director asked the two men sitting at his direct opposite, looking at them with hopeful and expectant eyes. Taron gave the first page of the script a quick once over, before his eyes flicked up to Colin, and then back to the script.

 

The entire thing seemed a little bit too much, if he was keeping it real. This will stir up too much controversies, probably will get banned by the Catholic Church, and will cause more ruckus and have critics more than the Fifty Shades trilogy ever had.

 

And he wasn’t desperate to have a new project right away after Robin Hood and Billionaire Boys Club. Quite frankly, he wanted to rest a bit after those two, but god, right now, he’d do anything just to be with Colin again. Even if it meant he’d have to flirt and fuck a priest—Lord help him.

 

“Yes, I see how controversial this film would be,” Colin spoke up, breaking Taron’s train of thoughts. He looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “I’ve had my share of controversial films already. Kingsman was no exception, I think you’ve heard about that.”

 

Ah, yes. The infamous “do it in the arsehole” line and scene. Who wouldn’t forget that? It caused an uproar with a lot of people against it. Throughout the years, too, he had been in the middle of subtly and not-so-subtly confessing that he didn’t like the idea of the relationship between Eggsy and Tilde, wishing it should’ve not worked out. At least, not yet.

 

“I do want to step out of my comfort zone. It’s never too late to do it.” Colin said with a gentle smile, an indirect way of saying he’ll take the role. The director nodded, his smile widening, and turned to Taron.

 

“It’s alright. I like it—it’s kind of unique and interesting in a way. I’ll play the role.” Taron said.

 

“Perfect! I’ll call you guys when filming officially starts! I hope you guys are ready for this.”

 

The three of them discussed some things further, including a possible avalanche of sex scenes—and Taron swore the Heavens above is testing him—and much likely a lot of puns and jokes about the church, before they all wrapped it up and headed off to their respective places.

 

“Are you really alright with the film?” Colin had asked, once they stepped out of the building. Taron looked at him, the blaring sun hitting Colin’s features that made him look like a God he’d want to kneel to and worship all day long. Before getting more into that thought, he remembered Colin was asking him a question and was expecting an answer. “You have to be...intimate with me and I know you don’t really like those sce--”

 

“No!” Taron exclaimed, rather too loudly and without context. “I mean, no, it’s fine! I guess it’s time to go out of the box, y’know? What you said back there.”

 

Colin merely nodded, a shy smile playing on his lips as they walked. “I look forward to co-starring with you again, Taron. It would be great to work with a veteran.”

 

“Me? A veteran? Speak for yourself!” Taron said, nudging Colin’s shoulder (and totally trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to touch or feel Colin again) and laughed. “Can’t wait for more backstage stories to share. I really hope we’ll get to have a second mushy pea incident.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud as Colin looked at him with an exasperated yet amused face, someone who’s so tired of his shit but still is there for him. “It has been almost six years since that incident and yet you still remember it. You even blackmail me for it!”

He grinned. It was relatively easy, very easy, to fall into their usual banters and chatter; with Taron starting up a friendly insult and Colin retorting to that like the _gentleman_ that he is, it all felt familiar and home-y, in a way.

 

A day after that meeting, Taron was sat inside his flat, a drink in his hand, trying to think of anything but Colin. It’s not that he was getting tired of thinking about him, god no, he’ll never do. It’s just his mind has been on fire and on running for the past few hours, the thought of getting to have a love scene with Colin sending tingles up his spine.

 

 _Holy shit, a fucking sex scene with Colin!_ And he was nervous. Of course, he was. The only scenes that he had done relative to that were in Kingsman and he disliked both of them.

 

But now, with Colin? Just the thought of it is well enough to make him hard. To be able to kiss those lips he’s dreamed to do before, to pull him closer to make it rough, hands roaming around their body, possibly getting locked up inside the confession room, and just riding him there, moaning his name out and--

 

Fuck, he really needed to go to the bathroom now.

 

 

 

As soon as filming day arrived, he went directly to his trailer, giving out hello’s and greeting people all the way there. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to anybody, the thought he’d been wanking off to was slowly creeping up in his mind again and it was not good at all.

 

He locked the door shut the moment he entered the trailer, ungracefully falling down on the bed provided and breathed out, looking at the ceiling.

 

He needed to stop thinking about this first. Straighten out his mind and just stop thinking about his brains blown away by Colin. A knock on the door was enough to get him distracted, but the person behind it wasn’t. Colin walked inside as he unlocked the door, handing him a cup of tea and a biscuit and Taron snickering because _how British of him to have this food selection._

 

“Thanks.” He said, taking the food, and sitting on the bed. He was suddenly thankful he had sat on the bed as Colin gave him a warm smile after closing the door, quite sure his legs would’ve given up on him if he was standing up. “You excited for shooting?”

 

“I am, to be honest.” Colin answered, sitting on the chair opposite to Taron. He crossed his legs, because _gentleman_ , his hands crossed around his knee. “I’m actually curious on how I would look as a priest.”

 

 _You’d be a pretty fit and handsome one, Colin. Enough to make women and some men ask God for forgiveness every time they go to church and see you._ Taron decided to keep that thought to himself.

 

“You’d probably look good, mate. You always do—you rock anything you wear,” Taron said, a side of him telling him he just flirted with Colin and a side saying he just complimented. A sheepish smile worked its way to Colin’s face, his cheeks dusting a bit pink, something unnoticeable if Taron wasn’t staring intently at him.

 

“Thank you, Taron. I think we need to go start filming already, to be in schedule.” Colin said as he stood up, extending a hand towards the younger man. “Let’s go, angel.”

 

Luckily, Taron hadn’t been drinking the tea as Colin mentioned the endearment his character was going to call Taron’s character as, or else it would be everywhere. His jaw only dropped, before shaking his head.

 

This man was ridiculous yet it doesn’t stop him from actually getting a little bit turned on and wished for Colin to actually call him that.

 

 

 

“Looking good, Colin!” Taron exclaimed at the other side of the room, grinning as he saw the older man walk inside the church set in the clerical clothing.

 

He wasn’t lying when he complimented him; he looked absolutely fucking gorgeous, even if he was just wearing a black priest garb. Colin looked amazing in anything he wore and Taron had no doubt he’d still look as breathtaking as he was with or without clothes on.

 

He swore internally, reminding himself this was absolutely not the time to think about him in that way. He was at the back of the church, isolated as some extras were sat in different parts of the set as churchgoers. He readjusted his trousers in the most discreet manner, fearing he might pop a stiffy any time soon. They were supposed to shoot the scene of him entering the church and sitting at the farthest back.

 

“Alright! Colin, in position?” The director called out, looking at Colin. _I know what position I’d want him to fu--_

 

“Okay, good. Taron, alright?” His thoughts were thankfully cut off as he looked at the director and nodded. He breathed out, trying to will his forming cock down and look as if he was uninterested in going to church. The cameras started rolling and he walked inside the church, his expression showing a “what the fuck am I doing here?” look, before sitting down on one of the chairs.

 

There was a signal for Colin to enter where priests usually enter and for the churchgoers to stand up. He was supposed to look from uninterested to a _fuck me_ passed on to Colin.

 

That bit was easy; as if he hasn’t been doing that for the past years during interviews with Colin.

 

The cameras started rolling, the people standing up. Two cameras were set; one for Colin’s entrance and one for Taron’s expression. His face showed his usual smug boy look, one he’s mastered in Kingsman, and then a second later, it’s showing so much emotion and interest and a little tinge of _jesus fucking christ you are an angel sent from Heaven_ supplied by his thoughts.

 

Throughout the entire filming, Taron can’t stop thinking about the future possible sex scenes with Colin and how hot and turned on he is just by watching Colin act like he’s talking about something he’s very passionate about. _I really need to talk to Sophie about this entire situation._

 

They were given a short lunch break, Taron quickly pulling out his phone and finding Sophie’s phone number, pressing the green call sign.

 

A few ringing had passed before he heard her usual, “Hello, Taron! How are you?” through the earpiece.

 

“I’m doing fine! Thank you, how about you?” He shot back, walking towards where the food was located. Colin wasn’t anywhere to be found and it was a bit of a relief and a disappointment.

 

“I’m alright. Just ended an audition for a part I’m not supposed to tell you.” Sophie said, giggling at the end. Taron shook his head, picking up his own box of food “God, Sophie, and I thought we were best friends.”

 

To that, Sophie laughed. “Sure, Tan. Anyway, what’s up? Are you having a mid-life crisis?” He was walking towards his trailer, wanting to eat there, when he saw a really _really_ familiar figure walking towards his, too.

 

“I’ll call you back later, Soph. Important thing came up.” Taron excused, looking intently at the person and thankful for Sophie’s understanding. He dropped the call and called out the person’s name of whom he presumed was “Colin!”

 

His heart, and maybe something else, leaped up at the better sight of Colin without the outer garb. He was wearing a collared black long sleeve, ends of the sleeves cuffed, showing off his _fucking amazing chest_ and his actually existent pecs because inserting the top inside his trousers wasn’t helping at all.

 

“I was wondering maybe you’d want to eat lunch together? For old time’s sake?” Colin had asked, raising his food a bit for emphasis. Taron eagerly nodded, _well this is the closest thing to being asked on a date with Colin._

 

As they ate inside the trailer, Taron couldn’t help but glance at the man with him every now and then. This was one of those moments where he just couldn’t believe Colin was here, in flesh, with him, eating lunch, being his friend. If someone told younger Taron he’d be eating lunch with _the_ Colin Firth, his celebrity crush and idol for years, then he’d probably laugh at you for being delusional.

 

“We still have a few hours to waste before our next shoot and I’ll be in the same clothes as you are, so how does the costume feel?” Taron asked, taking a bite of his food as he looked at Colin, making sure he looked as delicious as the food they were currently eating. _Fucking hell, I’m really going to do this, will I?_

 

Colin looked at him, too short to be called a stare yet too long to be called a glance. “It’s quite hot in the garb, I admit. This is comfortable, though.” He moved his hands towards himself, indicating the top he was wearing.

 

“I bet you look good without it.” Taron said, once again taking a bite of his food. It was not until silence engulfed them both and he had to look at Colin that he realized what he had just blurted out. “Oh god, um, I meant that—you look good in your—um--normal clothes and--”

 

“Taron.” He looked up, immense heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he saw Colin’s darkened gaze on him. He thought of something for a moment before he placed his food at the side, making sure it doesn’t fall, and asked, “Since when?”

 

Taron gulped, trying to avoid his eyes but found it impossible to tear his stare away. “Since the first Kingsman.”

 

He wanted the world to swallow him right now. He can’t believe he just said that! To Colin! He believed this was a punishment for all the impure and dirty thoughts he’s had of the man. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship just because of a silly crush. _Silly?_

 

So it took him aback when Colin happily sighed and stood up. “Oh, my darling boy.” before walking towards him. Taron had half a mind left to shove his food far from them and stood up to level Colin. Said man rested his hand at the side of Taron’s cheek, a smile formed on his face. “You have no idea how happy I am right now, knowing you feel the same way.”

 

Taron’s eyes widened, his heart beating fast. _No way._ “Y-You?”

 

“Have been since the first Kingsman, too.” Colin affirmed. “Livia and I had agreed on some terms. We’re both busy, as you know, she has to travel to a lot of places and I’m occupied with filming. Both of us thought it would be good to have someone to lessen the loneliness.”

 

Taron can hear every word that was passing through Colin’s lips yet his brain was completely in a puddle, just staring at him, and trying to comprehend that _Colin Firth wants me._

 

“This does mean I owe her thirty pounds now.” Colin said, a breathy laugh at the end. That took Taron’s attention, his brows quirking for more explanation. “We may or may not have done a bet on whether it was you who’d say it first or me.”

 

“What?” Taron asked incredulously, making Colin laugh a little and his heart melt. “Oh my god.”

 

“Oh my god indeed.” Colin said, the cheeky smile still on his face. It slowly melted into a serious one, eyes locked on the young man as he asked, “May I kiss you?”

 

Taron’s heart was beating incredibly fast, his face probably red now, as he circled his arms around Colin’s neck to pull him up and said, “I’d be mad if you didn’t.”

 

The kiss started slow and sweet, both of them lost in each other as their fantasies were slowly becoming reality. Slowly, this somehow innocent kiss turned to a hungry one, Colin’s arms around Taron’s waist to pull the man closer, earning a groan from the younger boy.

 

He turned them around, pinning Taron to the wall as his hands slowly slid down to his arse, grabbing them.

 

“I have wanted this ever since the underwater scene.” Colin said, ghosting above his lips, seeing that lust-filled eyes Taron was mirroring. He gave pepper kisses from his jaw down to his neck and throat, the younger boy squirming under his touch, wanting more.

 

“ _F-fuck”_ , Taron moaned out as Colin started to suck at one spot of his neck. This, in his opinion, was one of the best kinds of kisses. Enough to make someone horny and their legs jelly. He could _feel_ the smirk against his skin, Colin ever so proud to be able to turn Taron on.

 

Colin’s hands moved ever so slowly towards Taron’s hips, teasing him as his fingers traced the outline of his boxer briefs. He brought his lips back against Taron’s, one hand still on his hip and the other moving against his clothed cock, palming him through his trousers.

 

Taron groaned, trying to move against Colin’s hand, wanting more. The taller man pulled away, giving Taron a clear view on what he looked right now.

 

Hair a bit disheveled, pupils dilated, and the two uppermost collar buttons of his dress shirt were miraculously unbuttoned, Taron’s mouth was suddenly dry at the craving look Colin was giving him.

 

“I’ll let you take care of me later, darling.” Colin said lowly, hands unzipping the boy’s trousers. He pulled on them, Taron’s hand quickly pulling them down along with his boxer briefs, and left them pooled below his knee. “But for now, let me.”

 

“ _H-Holy shit...”_ Taron moaned as Colin wrapped his hand around his cock, the same time advancing towards his neck and sucking on a different spot. He gave his hard cock a few strokes, his thumb intentionally moving across his slit, smearing precome on his finger. “Y-Yes, fuck! D-Daddy--”

 

His breath hitched as Colin kneeled down in front of him, licking his cock from the base and then sucking him. Taron’s breathing was heavy as he tried to move against Colin’s mouth, but the man’s hands were strong enough to stop him from doing so.

 

His hips were pinned to the wall, Colin’s mouth working its magic around his cock. Taron only gave soft _hnnngs_ and an occasional _fuck, yes_ or calling Colin his daddy. The man was amazing at what he was doing.

 

After Colin felt that Taron wasn’t going to move anytime soon, he let go of his hips and once again wrapped his hand around the base of the young man’s cock, pumping as he sucked.

 

“F-Fuck, C-Colin… I’m—I’m gonna--” Colin didn’t need to be told twice. He stopped sucking his cock, his hands working on it as Taron came, his body shuddering as his orgasm hit him. He breathed heavily, his sight a bit bleary and unclear from his eyes being closed, as Colin stood up and grabbed a nearby tissue box.

 

“Fucking hell, Colin.” Taron breathed out, wanting to lie down and be fucked senseless by Colin. He _did_ sit down on his bed, not bothering to pull up his boxer briefs and trousers up. There wasn’t anything that wasn’t seen yet now, anyway. “That was… You were fucking amazing. More than amazing, actually.”

 

Colin, in return, gave him a smug grin and sat down on the chair opposite to him and Taron thought, _this is okay._

 

 

 

 

“How the fuck are you not sweating inside this?” Taron cursed as he walked towards Colin, in a similar outfit the man was also in. The man in question turned, giving him a quick once-over. His lips quirked upwards, telling his make up artist his hair was already fine and wore his glasses.

 

“Look at you, my beautiful angel.” Colin said, arranging some of the stray hair on Taron’s head. Months before, they were informed that he had to grow out his hair and he had learned that Colin was enamored with the idea of being able to run his fingers through his hair.

 

They had talked about his Mad Teddy and Edward Brittain hair before, mostly the Mad Teddy for being able to be styled in different ways for how long it had grown. Unfortunately, Colin wasn’t able to ruin his hair during those times and swore to himself to take up this privilege he finally has and savor every minute of this.

 

“God, Colin. You’re gonna make me fall in love with you,” Taron rolled his eyes, swatting away his hand as he tried to fix his hair on his own. Colin tilted his head, innocence lacing in his eyes, “I thought you’ve fallen in love with me already?”

 

Taron stilled and, for a moment, Colin had thought of apologizing for the joke, but then he shook his head and laughed, “Fuck off, Collywobbles!”

 

It had been three and a half weeks ever since Taron’s fortunate slip-up, the both of them talking it out after the investiture scene they shot that afternoon. Colin finally had informed Livia, a little bit annoyed at the smirk she was wearing as he handed her 30 pounds, unamused face baring his face but held no hard feelings behind it. Taron, as expected, was timid around Livia, the knowledge of her supporting them was still being processed by his mind, but she had a very warm welcome to their family.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’d want that later on, Mr. Egerton,” Colin teased, a sly smirk working its way to his face. Taron couldn’t help but gape at him, feeling a little bit aroused at the idea but contained the excitement. “Who knew you’d have this side of you, Mr. Firth?” Taron rhetorically asked, a smirk evident as he moved closer to whisper in his ear. “How about after the confession room scene, daddy?”

 

The smirk grew more as Colin growled lowly, fully aware he had just turned him on. “I hope you’ll be ready afterwards, darling. I’ll tear you apart.”

 

It was a terrible punch in the gut, his voice sending embarrassing heat towards Taron’s groin. He was unexpectedly thankful for the garb he was wearing or the boner starting to grow would be difficult to explain.

 

A few minutes later, the director had told them the scene was up and Taron could not help but feel excited. This was his first proper sex scene and he was going to do it with Colin; the director was telling them they would do either frombe—another term for doggy-style or getting it from behind—or cowboy, whichever was more comfortable. Taron hadn’t been able to contain the smirk that once again showed, nudging Colin secretly, the older man playfully slapping his arse to make him stop.

 

“How about a mix of the two?” Taron suggested, feigning nonchalance as he tried to use it as a cover-up for his supposedly embarrassing mewl after Colin’s stunt. The director looked back at them, a thinking gaze was given, before nodding and clapping his hands. Taron gave Colin a dirty look to which the latter just shrugged his shoulders, feigned ignorance as his expression.

 

“Alright, everybody move far from the scene. Only a few camera and wardrobe nearby.” Someone, most likely the assistant director, called out. In a minute, everybody, excluding the mentioned people, moved far away from the scene.

 

“Alright, Colin, enter the room now.” The assistant director called out, looking through a monitor. He motioned for the camera to move the same time Colin did, Taron waiting impatiently at the side for his cue to enter the shot. He was so going to make Colin pay for that slap. He walked towards the cramped room with a cameraman behind him, looked both ways to check if someone was there as the script had told him to do, and entered the confession room.

 

“Oh, my angel...” Colin softly whispered as he entered the room. The director had asked for them to still for a moment, a camera moving towards the little window cut-out and at the top of the box. Meanwhile, Taron had to fight the urge to smirk at Colin, the man clearly eyeing him up and down, wanting him to be on his lap now.

 

He also had to fight off the groan and a snicker he was about to omit as the director asked him to go out of the box again, a little _I’m now out of the closet_ joke running inside his mind, before focusing on the set. Once they had shouted, “Action!”, Taron walked inside the box once again.

 

Locking the fake door, he leaned on it as he looked pompously at Colin before speaking, “Yes, father?” Colin shook his head, beckoning the young man with his hand to move closer to him. Taron did, agonizingly slow, Colin noted before he pulled him by his wrist to whisper in his ear. “You should call me _daddy_ , my angel.”

 

He captured Taron’s lips, aggression and hunger evident as the boy returned it. It was messy yet hot at the same time, Taron’s hands rested on his shoulders while Colin’s were on his hips. With a little bit of force, he had pulled Taron towards his lap, his garb pulled upwards for him to sit directly on his trousers. They both had groaned at the contact, wanting their clothes out of the way and for Colin to just fuck Taron so hard he’d have difficulties in walking for a week.

 

Colin nipped at Taron’s bottom lip, a hundred percent sure it would turn red later but too turned on to actually care about the after effects. They pulled away, breathing heavily while staring at each other’s eyes, wanting to savor the moment between the both of them. Taron leaned in again, this time nudging Colin to open his mouth. Their tongues collided, the kiss filthy as the both of them.

 

“I want you,” Taron said against Colin’s lips, breathless. He leaned closer, lips hovering above Colin’s left ear, whispering just for the man below him to hear. “Just a little revenge, _daddy_.”

 

He shifted a bit closer to Colin, wiggling his hips to create the needed friction between the both of them. The grunt Colin moaned out was enough for him to consider this a successful tease, smirk evident on his face. Taron grinding on him was hell and heaven combined together, Colin had thought, the feeling of the man’s arse near his hardening cock was too much but at the same time oh too good.

 

“Alright, let’s move it up.” The assistant director called out, referring to the actual fucking. Both of them looked at each other, seeming to have the same thought in mind. Very quickly, Taron’s hands were inside the garb, unzipping the trousers as Colin did the same. He stood up momentarily, as needed by the shot, and sat back down on Colin’s lap, the man’s trousers also unzipped.

 

He moved closer, head nuzzled in between Colin’s neck and shoulders as he began to rock himself, clothed cocks touching. Both of them moaned at the contact, itching to pull their stupid boxer briefs down and frot. They had to mimic the movement of what riding would be like, Colin’s hand on Taron’s hip, assuming control, and Taron’s face at his neck, breathing in Colin’s scent, and groaned in pleasure.

 

“Alright, next position!” The director exclaimed, cameras momentarily paused filming for them to move. Colin didn’t look at him as both of them stood up, just walked towards his back, and waited for the signal. He was supposed to push Taron up against the wall in this scene and, as soon as he was given the permission to, he pinned him up on the wall, pulling the garb up just enough to slide his hands inside.

 

Taron moaned, his forehead resting on the wall painfully as he felt Colin’s clothed prick in between his arse cheeks. His face was heating up, bending a little bit to press harder at Colin but whined as Colin kept his hips grounded and steady, unwilling to be teased by the man. He leaned forward, littering pepper kisses at Taron’s shoulder, occasionally pushing forward to bait him. They had to do fake moans during this part, the camera only showing the outer part of the box, so they had to be loud. Fortunately—or unfortunately, it depends—they weren’t pretending to be turned on and liking it.

 

The director yelled, “Cut!” and both of them had internally groaned from being disturbed. The people around them were kind and respectful enough to leave them be, with full knowledge of how elevating and disorienting actors would feel after filming what some might call an intense love scene, and they had called it a day.

 

Colin sat on the chair, breathing heavily, Taron’s weight on his lap definitely not helping him at all. He wrapped his arms around Taron’s waist, nuzzling his face at his lower back. He couldn’t help but sigh at the touch, wanting to turn around and hug Colin so tight but couldn’t, so he settled for putting his hands on top of Colin’s intertwined ones.

 

“Colin, dear, I’m heavy.” Taron said, tilting a little to catch Colin’s attention. The man didn’t budge, a mumbled response covered by the garb. “We can finish this later, alright? C’mon, old man.”

 

“Don’t call me old man when you’re trying to make me do you, my boy.”

 

Taron softly laughed, nodding as if Colin could see him, before attempting to stand up. “Your legs will hurt. I’m trying to lessen the possible bone injuries you might face.”

 

“God, Taron, the only bone injury we’d face is me successfully boning you.” Colin’s sudden inappropriate choice of words startled Taron but it didn’t mean he didn’t like it. The blunt yet covered response made Taron laugh, and _something_ stand, while his attempt to stand up in triumph as the _old_ man relented, letting go and standing up with him. “Alright, my place?”

 

Colin nodded, taking his garb off in the process. Taron did the same, thankful for the costume department to bring clean clothes for them, which were outside the confession room. They walked out, the night sky bright as the stars gleamed. Taron looked over at Colin, a smile forming as the night’s shining glow lightened up his face.

 

“Beautiful,” Taron breathed out, cheeks heating up as Colin turned to look at him. There was a cheeky grin plastered on Colin’s face as he said, “Well, yes. The stars are beautiful tonight, but to be quite frank, I _am_ walking beside one of the brightest stars in my sky.”

 

Taron swore his breathing stopped and his heart stuttered, much like himself right now. It was doing the flippy over thing and he couldn’t help but blush at Colin, smacking his shoulder, unable to fight off the toothy grin that was threatening to show. He was trying to splutter any empty insults at Colin, but his mouth was failing him.

 

So what Taron did, which Colin was also thankful for, was kiss him senseless as soon as they stepped inside his trailer. It was gentle and sweet, much like an unspoken _thank you_ , tiptoeing to be able to smooch the man, and arms around his neck to help him keep his balance. Colin wrapped one arm around Taron’s waist, an action he’s done quite frequently today, while the other hand was at the back of Taron’s head, pulling him closer. Rough and needy kisses were appreciated, but these kinds of kisses were the best. It’s when they could truly appreciate each other’s presence, no fucks given to the world.

 

Colin broke the kiss, pulling his head away to look at Taron’s face. “If we keep doing this, we won’t make it to your place, darling.” Taron grinned, the only facial expression he could apparently do around Colin, and shrugged. He didn’t care right now; all he wanted to do was appreciate Colin’s existent in his life—and most probably in him but they’ll get to that later.

 

“You’re insufferable,” Colin retorted, looking at his co-star, who sat on the bed. He didn’t mean it, of course; it wasn’t really believable when he was insulting without looking pissed off.

 

“Nah, you love me, mate.” Taron laughed, eyeing Colin who just shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“That I do, dear. That I do.”

 

There was a rather comfortable silence that wrapped around them after, Taron leaning at his left shoulder for support as he picked on his nails and Colin standing up in front of him. They were thinking of something to say, or at least, Taron was.

 

“Colin, you know I love you, right?” He asked, looking at him. Colin, although a bit confused as to why Taron was asking him about his knowledge of the man’s feelings for him, nodded. “Like, I really _really_ love you.”

 

“Where is this leading?”

 

“Nothing,” Taron mumbled, looking a bit shy and lied down completely. “I feel like I just don’t tell you that a lot. Felt like saying it, too, to be honest.”

 

Colin’s heart welled up, sitting beside him. He twisted to look at Taron fully, the man who was looking at his outstretched hands feigning interest as he dared not to look at Colin. “I love you too, Taron.”

 

He could see the faint blush creeping up on the younger’s cheeks, cupping his face with his right hand gently, letting him face him “I mean it.” He said, bringing his face closer to Taron. He paused, shifting his lower body to make things more comfortable, his eyes flicking from Taron’s eyes to his lips. He leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met.

 

Being with Taron was absolute bliss, their mouths moving in sync, feelings melting through their actions. Taron had tugged at Colin’s dress shirt, pulling away, and making himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, Colin following. The older man loomed, looking down at him with need and, apparently, lust firing in his eyes. Taron grabbed his face and pulled him down, lulling him into a deep kiss.

 

He was momentarily lost in the feeling, groaning as he felt the man’s attempt at unbuttoning his dress shirt. His hands fumbled to help Colin, only stopping their kiss to remove the piece of clothing. Colin eyed him, before unbuttoning his own dress shirt. To Taron, it felt, honest to god, like a private show; what, with Colin almost sitting on his lap, not to mention his aching cock, while undressing and looking absolutely sexy while doing so. He kept himself slightly distracted, unzipping his own trousers and slowly sliding them down, careful not to accidentally hurt Colin.

 

By the time he’d finally kicked his trousers off, Colin was already nosing his neck. Taron shuddered, knowing Colin was aware the neck was his weakness. Light feather kisses were pressed as Colin’s hands roam his chest, leaving no part untouched, the occasional nipple tease bringing out a moan muffled by Taron’s hand.

 

At some point, Colin had started trailing his kisses down, hands at Taron’s sides. He licked at Taron’s nipple, a whimper heard from the younger man.

 

“The sounds you make, young man. They are beautiful.” Colin said, continuing. He tugged at the waistband of Taron’s boxer briefs, pulling them down and stroking his hard cock, his hips twitching at the contact.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Colin--” Taron moaned. Hunger bubbled up at the pit of Colin’s stomach, quickly grabbing the lube under Taron’s pillow—the cheeky bastard—and coating two fingers. He slowly inserted one inside Taron who gasped, eyes flew shut at the action. He slowly pulled the finger out and pushed it back in, repeating until Taron got the hang of it.

 

Taron’s face scrunched up as Colin added another finger, pausing whatever the man wanted to do. He shook his head, “I’m alright.” and prompted the man to continue. It slowly turned into pleasure as he moaned out loud, biting his hand in the process. He breathed in, opening his eyes to see Colin staring at him, his gaze unwavering.

 

“You look fucking delicious, darling.” Taron couldn’t help but whine at Colin’s words, eyes darkening. It was so unfair how he could say these words with a completely straight face yet with a silky and seductive voice. He has never met a man who didn’t need to do any facial expressions to be provocative. Hell, he doesn’t even need to do or say _anything_ to be wanted.

 

He’s the king of smoldering looks.

 

His thoughts are interrupted as Colin pulled out, internally whining at the loss but was immensely turned on as he started to unzip his trousers and pull them down along with his boxer briefs. Taron’s mouth simultaneously went dry and watered at the sight of Colin’s cock, thoughts out of the window as he pulled the man by the shoulders and kissed him roughly.

 

“Ta-Tar--” He pushed Colin at the side, the man laying on his back, and went down, taking the man fully. “Oh _god,_ Taron...”

 

It was a good sign to Taron, being able to make Colin moan like this, and continued. He sucked, literally this time, with his head bobbing up and down. Sure, cocks didn’t really taste like anything other than skin, if he was being honest, but Colin was luscious. He tried his best to deepthroat him, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as his gag reflex deterred, but decided not in order to prevent any mishaps happening.

 

He swirled his tongue around, satisfaction in the shaky breaths Colin was emitting. “G-God yes, like that.” Taron decided to stop, looking at Colin through his eyelashes, and sat back up. He didn’t imagine, not once in his entire life, that he’d get to be in between Colin’s legs, sucking him off, and yet he just did.

 

He also had not imagined being able to kneel in front of Colin, get to roll a fucking condom on him and position the tip of said man’s cock at his entrance, yet here he was, slowly sinking. His face showed signs of pain yet showed no plans on stopping. He wanted to feel Colin, to get used to this.

 

And Colin, being Colin, decided to help by, “Look at you, my boy. Pushing yourself in just to feel every inch of me.” and Taron swore he just gave up and sunk down, the pain searing through but the lust and want too strong for him to care. As soon as he settled down on Colin’s lap, feeling his skin right below his arse, he moved a little, wiggling his hips to feel at ease faster. This, though, was not welcomed by Colin.

 

“You tart,” Colin growled, taking hold of Taron’s hips. He helped him move upwards then pulled him down, earning a moan from Taron. Soon enough, it was all Taron who did the work, riding his _daddy_ as if there was no tomorrow.

 

“Fuck, daddy--” Taron moaned, still moving up and down. “It feels so good.” Colin grunted in response, staring at him. He looked stunning right now in his state; messy hair with strands sticking out on different sides, eyes shut tight, and Taron biting his lip or throwing his head back in pleasure. It was moments like this that made Colin really think about his life and what he’s done to be blessed by the existence of this man.

 

Taron could say the same. Right now, being pushed back by Colin to lie down on the bed and being fucked senseless by him and moaning like nobody could hear them, then yes. He could honestly say the same; he felt completely blessed with Colin’s existence in his life, ever since the beginning. As the first man who became his mentor (quite fitting for his first role) and guided him through the world of professional acting and the like. As the man who made life as an actor quite easier, where he did more of his best efforts to make Taron feel less of an outsider nor a newbie and more of a friend he’s known for years.

 

And now, as the man he’s grown to love with complete ease because, really, Colin being himself, it’s not difficult to fall in love with him, no matter how much pain in the arse he actually is—figuratively and literally.

 

“F-Fuck yes, Colin! Oh my god.” Taron exclaimed as he felt the surge of overpowering pleasure go through his veins, surprised with himself at the loudness of his moan. Colin was thrusting in and out of him, hitting what he thinks was his sweet spot and completely overriding his senses. “Shit, you feel so good.”

 

“So do you, darling.” Colin said between his thrusts. Taron curled his fingers around his own cock, feeling both their highs nearing. Colin’s ramming was slowly faltering, his eyes closed while he bit his lip. He started pumping, feeling the warmth and pleasure starting to reach him.

 

“I’m close, Colin.” Taron breathed out, covering his mouth with his arm. He saw Colin nod through his blurry vision and picked up the pace. A few thrusts in and they had both came, Colin slumping against Taron after. He pulled out, throwing the rubber at the trash can they _conveniently_ and _suspiciously_ had beside Taron’s bed and flopped beside Taron.

 

“You’re a handful,” Colin mumbled a few seconds later. Taron turned towards him, a sly smile on his face. He had snuggled closer to Colin, despite the aching pain at his backside and the sweaty bodies.

 

“But I’m _your_ handful, right?” He said cheekily. Colin scoffed, shaking his head, but said nothing against his statement. They stayed in a state of silence, neither of them wanting to move nor leave the place. Taron had completely snuggled up against Colin, using his chest as his pillow while Colin drew circles and patterns at his back.

 

“I love you, Colin.” Taron whispered, feeling like a teenager at the current state they were in. Colin kissed the top of his head, before running his fingers through Taron’s hair as comfort.

 

“And I love you too, Taron.” Colin whispered back, creating butterflies inside Taron’s stomach.

 

“You know what’s really funny about this movie?” Taron asked all of a sudden, gaining Colin’s attention as if he didn’t have it before.

 

“What?”

 

“Your character refers to me as an angel, but I’m literally sending you to hell.”

 

 

 

 

A few weeks after, the movie was apparently canceled due to its improper and inappropriate visualization, much to the whole crew’s chagrin. Taron and Colin, on the other hand, didn’t have any hard nor strong emotions towards the subject.

 

As much as they felt the disappointment of their hard work reduced to nothing because of the cancellation, they couldn’t help but feel relieved in being able to keep the emotions that bled through their actions private.

 

“I guess that’ll be the last movie we’ll ever be in together, then?” Taron had asked Colin one day, sulking a bit. It wasn’t as if he had lost hope in being able to work with the man again, but it always felt better to look forward to the worst.

 

The gleam in Colin’s eyes, though, told Taron a different story. With anticipation, he watched the older take out his phone and scroll through it, before turning his phone around for Taron to see a message just sent a few hours ago from _Matthew Vaughn_

 

**Welcome back to Kingsman. See you in a few weeks.**

 

Taron’s eyes widened with excitement, looking back and forth at Colin and the phone screen. He took out his phone, realized he had it turned off and turned it on, seeing Matthew’s message identical to Colin.

 

He grinned, looking up at Colin who mirrored his expression. This was enough.

 

The two of them together against future enemies? It was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty way of writing sex scenes!   
> i swear to god all my life ive studied in Catholic schools but none ever stopped me from doing this.
> 
>  
> 
> [ follow me on Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/HARTWlNNING)
> 
>  
> 
> this story is for [ firthactivist ](https://twitter.com/firthactivist) of twitter because i hate her and because she and her tweets were the ones who actually inspired me to write this.


End file.
